Sydney to Washington
by JuicePopper
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan, the biggest nerd of her old school in Sydney, Australia moves to Forks, Washington and meets the breathtakingly beautiful popular Edward Cullen? Will she make her first friend? Or will it turn into something more? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- As much as I wish, I do not own twilight.**

Bella's P.O.V

I was going to live with my father in Forks, Washington. One of the rainiest places I know. I would miss my mother and even her new husband Phil, but I knew he would take care of her.

I must of fell asleep on the plane trip because I awoke to a flight attendant with a big cheesy smile plastered to her face shaking me awake and telling me the plane had landed. I put on my jacket, I knew I was going to need it, and walked off the plane to be greeted by my father, Charlie.

"Hey Bells, how was your flight?" he asked me giving me a hug.

"Long, but I fell asleep" I answered involuntarily yawning and smiling at the same time at the thought of getting more sleep.

"Come on, we'll get your luggage and leave so you can get some more rest for your big day tomorrow!"

Ughhh, as if I needed reminding of my first day at my new school. I didn't want to think of the stares everyone would be giving me, the new girl, in the town where everyone's grandparents new each other and they all grew up together. But hopefully this year I would make some friends, I highly doubted it though, with my glasses, out of season cheap clothes, my brains and now at this school my Aussie accent, the popular people looked down on me and with them looking down on me suddenly the whole school looked down on me and teased and hated me.

We arrived at the house, _my _house, which looked exactly the way I remembered it from when I left for Australia with my mum when I was 5, I said goodnight to Charlie and made my way upstairs to my room and immediately started unpacking. I came across my favourite book of all time _Wuthering Heights_ and started reading it to calm down before falling asleep, which I did almost straight away.

Edwards P.O.V

"EWARD ANTHONY CULLEN YOU WAKE UP RIGHT THIS MIN.." I heard my mother Esme yell from downstairs and I turned over and pulled my pillow over my ears to block out the sound. I decided to get up before she got a brain hemorrhage from screaming at me.

I got dressed and ran downstairs and grabbed some toast to eat on the way to school.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked my mother while putting on my jacket.

" Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper are in the garage and ALICE IS STILL UPSTAIRS," she said a little louder to grab her attention.

My sister bounded into view with an apologetic smile on her face, she quickly ran down the stairs grabbed her bag, kissed Esme on the check and ran into the garage.

I smirked and said "Bye Mum"

In the garage everyone was already getting in the car so all I had to do was hop in turn the key and drive towards Forks high school. I enjoyed school and was the classic popular guy with the good grades everyone wanted to be friends with.

We pulled into the car park and greeted our friends and headed off for our classes when the bell rang.

**A/N Hey everyone, my first fan fic, hope you enjoyed, review and tell me what you think, I'll try to update as soon as possible if people like it. It could be a total flop though with me having no writing experience except for stories in English at school. Bit short but next one will be bigger.**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

I was staring out the window of the police cruiser as I made my way to school by means of a lift in an attention-grabbing car. Everyone would know who was in it once they read the word POLICE on the side of the car, it seemed like Charlie had told everyone he knew, which is quite a few people as he is chief policeman in Forks, that his daughter was coming to live with him, but just because people knew I was coming, didn't mean they would like me.

"Good luck Bells! Ill pick you up this arvo!" Charlie said

Great, I thought, more embarrassment.

"Bye dad!"

I stepped out of the car and in the cold weather, pulling my jacket more tightly around myself I quickly made my way to the office where a nice red headed administrator gave me my timetable and a map of the school and sent me on my way.

I walked at my first class and immediately started panicking _you can do this, just knock on the door, everything will be fine. _I knocked on the door and walked in, every head in the room turned in my direction and stared. I quietly gave my slip to the teacher as he introduced me.

"Hello, class this is Isabella Swan please make her feel welcome. You can have that seat over there next to Angela."

"Bella," I corrected him and I walked quickly over to the desk he pointed to and sat down waiting for him to resume his talk.

Throughout the whole lesson people were staring at me, I didn't know if it was the shock of having someone new here or that they were staring me down, sizing me up, seeing if I would be a threat to their social position if they befriended me.

At long last the bell went and people started piling out of the classroom. I started packing my bag and looked up to see Angela, the girl I was sitting next to standing next to me. She was very tall and skinny and had an olive skin tone and long brown hair.

"Hello, how are you? My names Angela yours is Bella?" she asked loudly. Every person that was left in the room turned at the sound of her question and stared.

" Fine thanks, nice to meet you." I replied

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"Thanks!" I smiled at the thought of making some actual friends

We walked to the cafeteria talking about the move, we went and grabbed some lunch and she directed me to a table over in the corner of the caf. I walked quietly behind her eager to meet new people; she sat down motioning me to sit next to her.

"Hey everyone, Bella's new, she's going to sit with us today." She announced.

I looked around the table with a smile but noone seemed to be returning it. They obviously didn't like the look of me. I quickly averted my gaze to the rest of the caf and noticed that the people at this table were obviously the 'popular' group_, that's why people were staring when Angela asked me to sit with her_ I pondered. A couple of girls at the table were looking me up and down with a disgusted look on their faces when suddenly one of them asked" So, where'd you move from?"

"Australia" I quickly replied, happy that the conversation had started again, but not entirely happy as the subject was me.

"Charming accent," the other one replied with a smirk on her face.

"Hi I'm Jessica and that's Lauren," the first girl that had spoken said," Is that the fashion in Australia? Because its hideous" she whispered to Lauren

I stopped smiling and glanced down at the sweatshirt and pants I was wearing under my jacket, and then at the designer clothes everyone else was wearing. _Angela must be nicer than everyone else here for her to befriend me_ I thought just as I saw her giving me an apologetic smile.

I quickly started eating my lunch when I heard Jessica yelling across the caf with a flirty smile across her face.

"Yoooohoooo Edward! Over here!" I saw someone run over to the table and kiss Jessica on the lip. _Must be her boyfriend. _I thought, I didn't pay attention to what the person or the kiss looked like and I quickly averted my gaze to my apple until I saw out of the corner of my eye a small girl with black spiky hair sit next to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Isabella" she said

"Just Bella, nice to meet you," I replied scared that this was going to be a replay of Lauren and Jessica.

"Nice to meet you too, how are you liking Forks?"

"It's alright, rains more than I'm used to, but Ill get over it."

"OMG!" Angela said interrupting our conversation, "we HAVE to go shopping on the weekend! I'm sure you wouldn't have a whole wardrobe suited for this weather."

"YES! Great idea ang, we can sleep over at my place after and give each other make-overs!"

"Ok," I replied in a small voice, obviously these girls liked shopping, I could handle that. And they launched into all the details making me forget about the people surrounding us. The bell went causing a few people to groan and which also put a halt on Angelas and Alice plans for the weekend. I stood up with my tray in one arm and Alice holding my other arm dragging me along.

"Bella meet my brother"

_Ohhhh, Jessica's boyfriend is Alice's brother._

"Hi," I heard a guys voice say to me.

"Hello" I looked up and saw the most beautiful bronze-haired boy I'd ever met.

A/N Hope you like it, as I said in the previous chapter, it's my first fan fic, so bear with me, constructive criticism would help!

**Review if you want!**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters **_***sigh***_

Edwards POV

Finally, lunch, the bell had gone and everyone was getting up to leave for lunch. I walked into the boring cream coloured cafeteria collected my tray and heard my girlfriend shout out my name, I quickly ran over to her table and kissed her in front of everybody and sat down with my lunch to chat with my friends.

The bell went causing everyone to groan; I heard my name and looked over to see Alice pulling a girl I didn't seem to know. So she's the new girl everyone talking about!

Alice squealed and said "Bella, meet my brother Edward"

I looked down and saw a girl with long brown hair, fair skin and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. I finally snapped out of it and replied.

"Hi, how do you like Forks?"

"Its nice, everyone here is very welcoming."

"Yeah, that's us, just one big happy family" Oh god, did I just say that? Lucky Emmett didn't hear me; he'd be pissing himself with laughter.

Luckily she laughed and I noticed the red creeping into her cheeks.

"Well I gotta get to biology, bye." she said walking away.

"Wait! I got biology too, Ill take you, you'll probably be my lab partner as well. Ben and I got separated for throwing paper balls at each other." I chuckled at the memory.

We walked quickly to bio making small talk and sat down in our seats after Bella got her note signed. I asked her about her life back in Australia and her other friends, she avoided the friends question and I realised that back there she probably didn't have any friends. She was wearing a purple parka that looked like it was a hand-me-down from mother and a sweat shirt and pants and was very smart from the sound of her answers to the numerous questions I was asking her. Alice would have fun with her, poor girl.

Bella's POV

He was staring at me, directly in the eyes and I didn't know why. I was just and ordinary girl, probably a little daggier than most with my non-designer clothes and plain brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, how do you like Forks?" the tall bronze haired boy said.

"Its nice, everyone here is very welcoming." I said, I looked up into his eyes and noticed they were a startling shade of green.

"Yeah, that's us, just one big happy family" he replied, I laughed and felt blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Well I gotta get to biology, bye." I said over my shoulder as I started walking, I had barely put my foot down before a hand was on my shoulder and pulling me back.

"Wait! I got biology too, Ill take you, you'll probably be my lab partner as well. Ben and I got separated for throwing paper balls at each other," He chuckled, obviously remembering that day. We made small talk on the way and during the class. He asked me a few questions about my friends back home and I quickly avoided them, which I think he noticed. All to soon the bell rang marking the end of the day. I walked out of the dull classroom and towards the car park with Edward at my side. A little down the path outside he stopped just in front of his car, a shiny silver Volvo, and we said our goodbyes. I walked around the car and started making my way towards the road the school was on to wait for my dad and his embarrassing car.

"Hi Bells" he said as I got into the car with red creeping into my cheeks from the stares people were giving me. "How was you first day of school? Make any friends?"

"Hi Dad, it was fine, I met some great people."

"Yeah? Anyone I know?" Well duh, don't police chiefs know almost everyone in town?

"Angela Weber and Alice and Edward Cullen" I replied smiling internally at the last name.

"Nice families they are, glad you made some friends Bella!"

"Thanks dad," I mumbled before getting out and walking towards the house. I spread out my homework and started on it, while getting dinner ready as well. After dinner I washed the dishes and went to bed. I got under the thick purple doona my dad had bought me before I got here and quickly fell asleep thinking about the day I'd had the nice people I'd met.

**A/N Hey everyone!**

**Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**Sorry if the chapters too short for you, but I will try to update ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Bella's P.O.V

The week passed slowly as people came to ignore me and call me 'Alice and Angela's friend' when someone asked who I was. I sat next to them and Edward in the few classes I had with them and other times I sat by myself. Luckily I didn't have to get a lift with Charlie anymore, he had bought me a red Chevy truck off an old family friend and I loved it.

It was Saturday morning, which meant it was time for my shopping day with Alice and Angela. I woke and dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, as I was getting dressed I heard a honk and quickly ran downstairs grabbed a granola bar and headed out the front door towards the yellow Porsche that Alice called hers.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I said while getting into the car.

"Great!" Alice replied chirpily, "Are you ready for our day of shopping?"

I looked over at Angela and said "Does she always get this excited over shopping?"

"Yeah, you should see her when the sales are on, scary." She answered.

We arrived at the mall and quickly got into a routine, I trudged around following the others wishing I could be at home, Alice jumped around flitting from store to store throwing more clothes than I could afford at me to try on while Angela walked around looking at clothes and occasionally trying some on.

Alice insisted on paying for some of the clothes while I pooled out my resources to get the rest. In the end, I ended up with about 3 shopping bags full of clothes Alice insisted were absolutely gorgeous and very sore feet. Alice dropped me home and told me what to wear on Monday. I said a quick hello to Charlie, dropped my bags upstairs and made my way to the kitchen to make dinner. I went to sleep that night quickly, exhausted from my day shopping.

_(Monday, still Bella's POV)_

Alice's outfit looked amazing if I say so myself and I quickly made a mental note to always listen to her when it came to fashion. I walked into school that day confident that I looked half decent and I made my way to my first class for the day and sat down. I heard a girl behind me whisper to her friend

"Who's the new girl?"

"She's not new; don't you know who that is?"

"OMG she's Bella Swan isn't she?"

"Yes, Alice must've gotten to her."

Whispers like this were following me all day and as I sat down at the table at lunch next to Angela everyone already there was shocked to see my new look. Alice sat down next to me and I looked around for Edward but he wasn't there. Alice must've noticed my searching eyes as she said

"He's in detention, the idiot."

Lunch ended and everyone got up and with a last shocked glance in my direction went to class. I walked down the corridors and into the biology room I walked towards my table watching where I was walking sat down and turned to say hello to Edward. I turned but was unable to get out the words hi before I noticed that he had the most shocked expression on his face had seen today, and that was a lot.

"Hello Edward" I said casually, ignoring the expression on hi face.

"H….H….Hello." He finally stuttered out and turned away before I could say anymore. I pulled out my books and tuned into what the teacher was saying.

Edwards POV

I had landed myself in detention. I didn't even do anything wrong, it was Jasper and Ben, they had decided that 'accidentally' giving Mr Varner a very ugly picture I had drawn of him the previous week when I was bored to him would be funny. Mr Varner didn't think it was very funny and neither did I, because now I was stuck in detention. Of course they pissed themselves from laughter when they had the chance, but I didn't. I now had to spend all of lunch picking gum off the bottoms of desks with a ruler. _Geez, how much gum can people go through? _I thought when I picked off what I thought to be about the 100th piece of gum I had come across, apparently a lot.

I made my way to biology with a disgusted face when I passed Jasper who had a smirk on his face. I punched his arm hard, and of course being my luck, a teacher spotted me and gave me another detention. I was angry but by the looks of Jaspers now widening grin he thought it was hilarious and was going to tell Ben as soon as he could. I quickly walked the rest of the way to the classroom before I could get into any more trouble and sat down to wait for the teacher to start. I looked towards the door and saw a new girl come in. I looked closely and saw that it was Bella. My biology partner Bella. The one from Australia with the funny accent. The one that wore sweat pants and sweat shirt on her first day of school. She was now wearing a pair of tight fitting designer jeans and an equally prettier blue blouse that fitted her in just the right places and went well will her pale skin tone. She sat down, looked up at me and noticed my shocked expression; she had obviously been getting this look all day as she casually said

"Hello Edward,"

I tried to wipe my face clear of expression and answer but I stuttered and said

"H…H…Hello" I turned away quickly and started listening to the teacher to get my mind off her. I tried to concentrate on the lesson but when I started to actually start to hear what the teacher was saying my mind frosted over and I started thinking about her. Alice and Angela must have taken her shopping on the weekend; with the rate Alice shopped Bella would have a new breath-taking outfit on each day. _This was going to be a long week._

**A/N Hope you liked that chapter!**

**Ill update ASAP but I dunno when that'll be.**

**Again sorry bout the short chapters**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?**

**Mirror: Well definitely not you, your not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who worte twilight.**

**Me: **_***sobs***_

_**I didn't make up that disclaimer either I'm sorry to say. XD**_

**Bellas POV**

Everyone stared at me all week and at the table people talked to me more and I could tell Alice and Ang were pleased with their handi-work. I was enjoying having more friends than I'd ever had but I hated all the staring.

I walked into school on Friday with another one of Alices outfits on, a white flouncy skirt with a deep blue sweater. I was just about to open my locker when I saw a flier on the wall next to it, it was for a Spring Fling dance, boys choice. If you ever met me you would know I'm one of the most klutsiest person in the world so dancing? Yea, not my thing. I groaned internally and fished the rest of my books out of my locker and headed to class. I sat in my usual seat next to Alice and she said in an even chirpier voice then normal

"Hey Bella! Om my gosh Im so excited about the Spring Fling dance! I wonder who'll ask me. We need to go dress shopping before all the good ones go!"

Ugh, shopping with Alice, yuck. But I couldn't deny her her fun.

I cringed with the words that next came out of my lips "Okay, but only if someone actually asks me, and I don't think that'll happen."

She glared at me in disbelief and replied "Bella! Who wouldn't ask you? Have you seen the stares you've been getting from the male population?"

I hadn't actually, I try not to bother with that part of the world as none of them bother with me, except for my guy friends, and I didn't have too many of them, only Edward, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Emmet and Jasper. I turned my attention to the teacher and started jotting down notes on the lecture with my mind else-where.

I had too wrapped up in my thoughts so when Alice said "Bella? Earth to Bella? The bell went, lets go get some lunch!" it came as a surprise. _Wow, that hour went quick. _I thought as I walked along Alices side to the line to get food in the caf. We were waiting in the line when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Mike and automatically said "Hey Mike, whats up?"

He looked a bit nervous as he said "I'm just wondering if you wanted to go to Spring Fling with me."

I turned back to Alice with a shocked look on my face, she hasd obviuosly been listening to the converssation as she gave me a thumbs up and nodded. I looked back at Mike and said "Ummm….Okay?"

A look of relief immediately washed over his face "Awesome, I'll see you later."

He winked at me before he left and I immediately turned to Alice with a smile on my face at the thought of being asked out for the first time, Alice of course, was more excited than me and she squealed and said "OMG Bella! We are so going shopping tomorrow! Im so excited! YAY!!" she said all this with one b breath and topped it off with a squeal before giving a small apologetic smile to the lunch lady and collected our trays.

The rest of the day was spent in a daze as I thought about the up-coming dance, what I would wear and how I forgot to take into consideration my dancing problem before saying yes to Mike. I sat down in Biology and thought about Alice who had been asked out by Jasper and was bouncing in her seat all day and how I was actually glad to be free of her happiness. I turned to Edward and started talking to him

"Hey Eddie!" I said loudly using Jessicas pet name for him.

"Please don't call me that, I hate it." He replied

"Okay Eddie!" I called loudly again. We continued talking until the teacher walked in. When the bell went I got up said goodbye and walked outside towards my car to begin the drive home. I made dinner, did my homework and immediately went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be a big day.

**Next day**

I drove up the long drive towards where Alice lived, its was a long bushy one and I only just noticed the clearing where the house was. I turned into it, turned off the ignition, and got out of the cabin only to be almost knocked down to th ground by the force of Alice running at me and embracing me in a tigh hug.

"A little enthusiastic are we Alice?" I said gasping for air. For such a little person Alice was sure strong and was almost cutting off my breathing circulation.

She chuckled but let me go while saying "Im just so excited! I hope we find the perfect dresses! Come inside and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family while we wait for Angela. After school Ben caught up to her and asked her to the dance, she been crushing on him for like EVER! She's so happy he asked her to the dance."

We walked inside and she introduced me to her father Carlisle, a doctor down at the local hospital and Esme. She then dashed off saying she wasn't finished getting ready and I was left to wonder around the house. I walked up the stairs when I heard the most beautiful music I'd ever heard drifting from down the hall. I walked towards the music and opened the door it was coming from to find Edward sitting at a piano playing. I gazed in wonder and didn't notice the song had finished until Edward looked up and said "Hello Bella."

"Hi, that music was so beautiful, I never knew you played the piano!"

"Thanks, Esme taught me. I wrote that song."

"It was amaz-" I was about to say it was amazing but I was cut off by Alice yelling

"BELLA! ANGELAS HERE! LETS GO!"

We said our goodbyes and I quickly went back down the stairs and got into Alices car. We sped off towards Port Angeles to find our dresses.

We reached our destination within 30 minutes and Alice walked staright into a store and started pulling dresses off racks. After about 10 stores and much more dresses than that we had all found our dresses. Alices was a red off the shoulder dress, Angs' was a baby pink sleeved one with layers at the bottom and mine was a deep blue spaghetti strapped dress. Alice bounced towards the car (how much energy does one person have?), Ang walked and I trudged. We got in and strapped ourselves in and drove off, I mustve fallen asleep because I woke to Alice shaking my shoulder and ordering to get out of her car and into hers or she'll forceably remove me. I quickly shot out of the car as I knew she wasn't joking. I got into my car with my bags said my goodbyes and drove off, my mind wondering to the beautiful music Edward was playing.

**A/N Sorry bout the gap between my last update and this one. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah.**

**Bellas POV**

"Bellaaaaa" I heard someone call my name. "Bellaaaaa" It was getting closer and I turned around just in time to step out of the way before Alice crashed into me.

"Woah, slow down! How do you have so much energy in the morning?" I asked

"I put extra sugar on my cornflakes!" she replied with a smile. "Anyways, back on topic! Guess whats happening after Spring Fling?"

"I dunno, we all go home and go to bed? Oh except of course you, because you put extra sugar in your cereal."

She laughed and said "No, you do not go to bed. You come to my awesome party I am having!"

"What if I don't want to?" I replied with a taunting smile on my face.

"I don't care. You are coming. See you at lunch!" She said quickly before hurrying off for her first class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed quickly and the most fun I had each day was the hour I had in biology with Edward. On Saturday I went over to Alice's to get ready. She had insisted and I I had reluctantly agreed knowing the afternoon getting ready was going to be spent playing 'Barbie Bella'. I got there at 3, with the dance starting at 6. She spent about an hour on herself then decided it was time to do me. She curled my hair and put it in an up-do and put on some light makeup. It was just past 5 when she was done and I quickly put on my dress and my shoes. I looked up at Alice and she looked absolutely stunning considering she only spent about an hour on herself. I glanced at myself in the full length mirror she had and gasped. I looked gorgeous.

My cheeks were rosy pink from the blush and I had a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and eye-shadow on. I quickly looked away before my mouth fell any closer to the floor, I had never looked like this befo_re. _Correction, I had never tried to look like this before because I always thought I couldn't pull it off.I was abruptly pulled out of my thought by Alice yanking on my arm saying that Mike was here to pick me up. I wondered what she was talking about then remembered that I had told Mike to pick me up from here. I quickly ran out the door and down the stairs towards the drive-way. But of course being me, one of the klutsiest people I know plus the fact that I was in heels didn't help me, I tripped on the second last step. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to hit the ground but it never happened as I was caught by a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"You should watch where your going." He stated.

"Thanks." I replied shortly before turning on my heel and walking to where the door was. I was almost to the door when I heard

"Bella? You look beautiful tonight."

I turned to him, but stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He looked like a greek god in the tux he was wearing. I mumbled a quick goodbye before walking out of the house and towards the car Mike was in before my thoughts could get any more frazzled and my cheeks could go any redder from blushing.

I got in the car and Mike gave me a peck on the cheek before we drove off. The night was fun and Mike even taught me how to dance a little so no worries there, but every time I looked over to see Edward and Jessica dancing I got a pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach, but overall I had a great time. It ended all to soon and was time for Alice's party, it was just a small get-together with about 10 people and Mike wasn't going so he gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving me to get into Alices car to get there.

Edward POV

I knew Bella had been in Alice's room for awhile now because I could hear giggles and oohs and ahhs coming from her room. Poor Bella. I got dressed in my tux and put some shoes on before heading down the stairs. I heard a car honk and knew immediately it was that vile Mike Newton Bella was going to the dance with. I heard the sound of heels and a gorgeous brunnette with her hair pinned up dressed in a blue dress that looked beautiful with her skin run down the stairs. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Bella tripped on the second last step, I quickly put my hands out to catch her, not wanting her to fall. She look up into my face and I said "You should really watch where you going."

"Thanks." she said curtly before rushing towards the door.

"Bella?" I said, "You look beautiful tonight." You idiot, what did you say that for? I waited for her rply but never got one as she took one look at me, turned a deep red and ran out the door.

I turned around to see Alice at the top of the stairs, she walked down them winked at me and walked out the door.

The rest of the night was a daze, I remember picking up Jessica and dancing with her and glancing over at Mike teaching Bella to dance. I looked back down at Jess before my jealousy overtook me, I wish I was the one teaching her. Mike had only liked her since she had gotten more popular, but I had known her right from the beginning. I knew her for her real self. I was happy when the dance ended and I drove home with Jess to my place for Alices party, more like a get-together though. There was music on and chips being passed around in a bowl when I got there, Jess left to go speak to her friends and I went into the kitchen for a glass of water. I went back out to find everyone in a circle, "Come play Truth or Dare with us Eddie!" Jess wailed. I shuddered, I hated that name. I quickly joined the circle before she could wail at me anymore. A few dares and truths were exchanged when it came to my turn.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked scpetically.

"Dare" I replied feeling bold.

"Hmmmm… I dare you to….." I knew I was going to dread what next came out of her mouth, why oh why did I choose dare?

A/N Hey everyone, hope you likey.

Review or I will hold the next chapter hostage! Mwahahahaha!

Gimme ideas for Edwards dare! I got a few but I wanna see what you think before setting things in stone.

XD

Until next update, cya!


	7. Chapter 7

Mike POV

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked sceptically.

"Dare" He replied.

"Hmmmm… I dare you to….." She was looking smugly over at Bella and I realised I wouldn't want to know what would next come out of her mouth. "kiss Bella!"

**Bella POV**

"I dare you to……….Kiss Bella!" the dreaded words came out of Alices mouth and I turned to gape at her but she just grinned back with what was probably the smuggest smile she'd ever used.

Crap. I was about to kiss Edward, he'd been my friend and I was starting to like him more and more but I knew he still thought of me as a friend. I turned to look at him and noticed the shocked expression on his face, as I surveyed the circle of friends I noticed they all had the same expression on their face, besides for Mike who looked angry and of course Alice.

"Now Edward and Bella! Chop chop!" Alice yelled.

I looked back at Edward and he was glaring at Alice full force, but he turned towards me and captured my lips with his. I felt the electricity between us and I could hear the gasping from people in the room, I quickly pulled away. Like he heard my thoughts he pulled away as well and quickly stood up and left the room stealing one last moment to glare at Alice once more.

Mike put his arms around me and kissed me, claiming me as his. It didn' feel the same as it had with Edward, it felt uncomfortable so I pulled away before it could go any further than a quick kiss.

Still flustered from my kiss with Edward I got up and stumbled my way to the door and said "Mike? Could you take me home? I'm starting to get tired." He got up quickly and strode towards me and after a few mumbled goodbyes we left.

We drove in an awkward silence, he asked me a couple of questions about how I liked the dance but that was it. We got to my house after a short time but was still painfully long and he got out to open my door. He tried to kiss me on the lips but I moved my head to the side and he got my cheek instead.

"Goodnight Mike." I said before hurrying to the door and letting myself in. I ran up the stairs yelled out goodnight to Charlie and took off my dress and put on my favourite sweats and went to bed. I was happy it was the weekend now as I don't think I could handle seeing Edward tomorrow. I thought about the night and eventually got to sleep.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe I had kissed Bella. As soon as my lips touched hers I felt the electricity and the feel of her lips on mine was all I thought about for the rest of the night. I had reacted childishly by storming out of the room and locking myself in my own room. But I don't think I could've handled being in the same room as Bella and Mike after our kiss. Alice was going to get a tongue-lashing when her party finished, you could count on it.

A/N Sorry about all the Mike references, but at this moment in the story he is needed.

I'm sorry about the long gap between the updates.

**Don't be afraid to click that little grey button that I have now officially named George and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I'm from Australia so I will be using Aussie spelling, I also don't know a lot about the schools in America and stuff about their dances and stuff so just bear with me.**

XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward POV

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Yes brother dearest?"

"Don't you dare brother dearest me! What was that dare about? I have a girlfriend you know! And me and Bella are just friends!"

"Oh come on Edward! I know you have a thing for Bella, and Jess is a bitch anyway."

I stood there flustered. I glared at her before walking away and going to my room. I got out of my tux and went to bed thinking about what had happened tonight. After Bella and Mike had left the party pretty much broke up and everyone else went home. I had taken Jess home and kissed her goodbye, but it wasn't the same as when I kissed Bella. The kiss with Bella was better…

Bella POV

I got up and made breakfast for myself after reading the note Charlie left for me saying that he was fishing down at La Push. I did most of the housework and caught up on all my homework that day and went to bed that night tired from all the work.

NEXT DAY

Beep…beep…beep…

ARGH! Couldn't my alarm clock let me sleep in on a Sunday? I rolled over and pressed the snooze button on my clock and rolled back over to get more sleep, but the beeping continued. I sat up and looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was then that I realized the annoying beeping noise was my phone telling me I had a text.

I got out of bed and picked up my phone from it position on my desk.

_Bella,_

_I'm coming over in ten minutes, no excuses._

_See ya then!_

_A._

I finished reading the text and noted the time I got it, 5 minutes ago. That means that she'd be here in 5 minutes, and I was still in my pajamas. I panicked, knowing that she would drag me out the door as soon as she got here; to take me shopping was my best guess. I ran to my wardrobe where I put on a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim skinny jeans and black ballet flats. I ran a brush through my hair and slipped downstairs to get some breakfast.

Just as I had put the toast in the toaster the doorbell rang so I went and opened it.

"Hey Alice." I said before even bothering to look at who it was.

"Hey Bella!" Alice replied, "Guess what we're doing today!"

"Shopping?" I answered in a bored tone.

"No, don't worry, we're only going to the movies with everyone. We're going to see that new movie that's out."

"When you say everyone…Does this include you know…Edward?"

"Yes Bella, it includes my brother."

"You know, I'm kind of mad at you for that dare."

"Awww, come one Bella! I know you have a thing for Edward!"

"I do not, we are just friends."

"Yeah whatever, that's what Edward said. Come on, let's go!"

She ran inside, grabbed my toast and then came and dragged me out of the door, while handing me my toast, before I could even ask what she meant by 'That's what Edward said'. We got to the cinema fast, and went inside to get our tickets. It was a scary movie, great….

We walked into the theatre and everyone was confused for a while about seating but in the end I had Mike on my left and Edward on my right. The movie started and within the first ten minutes all the girls were screaming and I was clutching onto my arm rests while all the other girls hid there faces in their boyfriends chests. Mike tried to get me to cuddle up to him during the scary parts by hugging me whenever I screamed, but I just wriggled out of his grip and held on even harder to the arm rests.

After the movie ended we all headed to the café down the road for lunch. Everyone was talking about how scary the movie was and the conversation flowed effortlessly until the meals came and all the boys were too busy stuffing their faces to talk. When everyone was finished the conversation picked back up.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind if Edward gives you a lift home, I'm going shopping with the rest of the girls and decided to spare you." Alice asked adding a wink on the end and I knew it wasn't about sparing me, but about getting Edward and I to talk and have time alone.

I glanced at Edward who said it was fine and I nodded in agreement. We left the café and hopped into his car and started driving towards my place making small talk on the way. When we got to my place and were parked outside he asked me a question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Bella? About the other night…" He began.

"Don't worry about it, we're just friends, and you have a girlfriend. Lets just forget the whole thing happened. Oh, and thanks for the lift." I said before unbuckling my seatbelt and running to my door to avoid getting drenched by rain.

Edward POV

"Bella? About the other night…" I said trailing off. I cannot believe I was bringing this up.

"Don't worry about it, we're just friends, and you have a girlfriend. Lets just forget the whole thing happened. Oh, and thanks for the lift." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to her house to get out of the inescapable rain.

My heart sunk at these words. But she was right, I did have a girlfriend, and we were just friends, but being around Bella was more comfortable than being around Jess. Bella and me had more things in common. And I think I'm just beginning to realize how strong my feelings for Bella are.

A/N

Soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner.

What'd you think about the chapter, hate it or like it? Any ideas for futre chapters?

Review and tell me. : )


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Ok I know I've been really slack for not updating for almost 12 months, and I don't want to make up excuses but time just flew by and I'm finding it hard to come up with ideas for this story. So thanks for your patience **

**I know I'm not the best writer and I'm no good at grammar and I don't have a beta so I'm basically writing and hoping it doesn't suck.**

**Thanks to those who still reviewed despite me not updating in forever. Special thanks to Edwardfan1997 for ideas, I just looked them over again and got a couple of new ideas from them, and thanks also to Baylee '97 who helped me realise people are still reading this story, even if its not that many :P **

**Oh and thanks to all my awesome friends, you know who you are ;) **

**Ok, I'll stop blabbing on and start the story**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I do not own Twilight in any form, shape, or way. All I own is my imagination and my laptop.**

Bella POV

The events of the day and the memory of Edwards kiss whirling around in my head made it difficult for me to get to sleep that night, and even when I fell asleep I was tossing and turning all night. So the next morning I found myself drooped at the dining table with a cup of coffee in my hands and my untouched bowl of cereal on the table next to me.

The phone rang at that moment but I couldn't find it in myself to be bothered to get up and get it, so I was relieved when Charlie got up from his spot on the lounge to get it.

"Rough night last night Bells?" My dad asked as he walked in after finishing his conversation on the phone and spotted me half asleep on the table.

"Yeah, couldn't get to sleep" I responded drearily.

"Well, you might want to finish your breakfast because Alice is going to be here any moment to pick you up for school" He told me.

"WHAT?" I screeched, "I swear she's going to not give me a minute warning one day and walk in on me naked or something."

Charlie chuckled lightly and walked out of the kitchen as I quickly ran upstairs to finish getting ready. 5 minutes later I heard the sound of Alice's car horn indicating that she was outside, so I yelled out bye to Charlie and ran out the door, almost tripping over my own feet in the process, and into the awaiting car.

"Hey Alice, want to give me some more warning next time you decide you want to drive me?"

"Nope!" she grinned wickedly, "So, how'd the car ride home with Edward go? He wouldn't tell me anything when he got home."

"I'd rather not talk about it. You know I'm still mad at you for putting me in that situation at the party anyway."

"Yeah, whatever, you know you love me anyway!" Alice smiled at me and continued "anyway, seriously did anything happen?"

"No, we mostly rode in silence until he wanted to talk about what happened the other night but I dismissed it saying that he had a girlfriend. Then I ran inside, partly because I didn't want to talk about it and the other part because it was raining."

"Damn I was hoping you two could resolve the tension, but obviously you guys are too immature," She finalised with a cunning look on her face.

I started to protest but she parked the car and got out and was immediately her attention was diverted to Jasper who had come over to say hello.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon enough it was lunch time and I was sitting at our table with an apple in my hands, not in the mood to eat. Everyone else sat down in the next 5 minutes and I suddenly realised the absence of Mike and Jessica. Usually by now Mike would have his arm slung around my shoulder while I tried not to gag and I presumed Jess would be glaring daggers at me from across the table.

_At least I don't have to deal with them today _I thought to myself. I was startled out of my thinking by Edward shaking me on the shoulders and saying my name. _When had he got here?_

"Bella, the bell went 5 minutes ago, we're late for class!" he explained as he dragged me by the arm to the door of the cafeteria.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts," I apologised as I tried to keep up with him.

We started to fast walk, knowing I would fall if I ran, but I stopped when we went down the last hallway and I heard banging against the door of the janitors closet.

"Edward, wait up," I called. He ran back over to where I had stopped and we both walked over to the closet and he cautiously opened the door the whole way open. I was definitely surprised when two people toppled out on top of each other half clothed and looking dishevelled. I was more surprised when I recognised who it was.

I looked over at Edward who had a pained look on his face then looked down to the two people on the ground, trying to disentangle themselves from each other.

"I can explain," Jess and Mike both said at the same time.

**A/N**

**Dun Dun DUN! Sorry about the cliffy, but it couldn't be helped, haha.**

**Hoped you liked it and it wasn't too boring, as I said I'm not the best writer out there. Review and tell me what you think of it?**


End file.
